


Luck

by Rebecca Hb (beckyh2112)



Category: Dresden Files, Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen, Racebending Revenge Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyh2112/pseuds/Rebecca%20Hb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Dresden is never lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

**Luck**

***

Toot reported an abandoned gate to the Nevernever had been reopened in the Gold Coast. It didn't take a rocket scientist to do the math, not with two kids of maybe-changeling heritage missing.

"It's never in the South Side," I complained as I drove up towards Thomas's place. My half-brother might let me stage a jaunt to the Nevernever from there, and he might even help me with getting the kids back if I asked nicely. Running around the Gold Coast was always easier with someone who could talk his way out of any trouble. If I was lucky, too, we wouldn't need to spend too much time in the real anyway.

I was three miles from his place when the flare of flasher-bars lit the night. I glanced over my shoulder (the rearview was out again) and sighed, then pulled the Beetle over.

Maybe I'd get lucky. Maybe they'd take "visiting a friend" as a real answer and let me go.

***

I'm never lucky.

"Harry Dresden."

"Murphy." I offered her a weak grin and rattled the handcuffs holding my hands behind my back. "Think you could do something about this?"

"This isn't even my precinct, Harry." She folded her arms. "Tell me what's going on."

I shrugged and leaned back in the chair. Where to start? With the White Council's current bit of idiocy? With my current case? With the fact that me being handcuffed in this police station had little to do with either problem? "I was following a lead on my current case - missing persons, maybe some of the Faerie involved - and it took me up towards the Raiths' neighborhood."

Murphy frowned. "DWB."

DWB. Driving While Black. The bane of my existence. These days, I had a long enough rap sheet (no convictions, several trials, a lot of getting picked up and questioned for my proximity to property destruction and murders that were mostly not my fault), the cops didn't need more than my name as a reason to hold me overnight. Which was the plan for tonight, and normally I'd just grit my teeth and take it, but there was a time limit on getting the kids back.

"Look, Murph," I said, leaning forward as much as I could. "It's two kids. I'd just sit tonight out and leave tomorrow, but the kids don't have a lot of time. Can you get me out of this?"

She gave me a wry look. "I appreciate you not trying to get yourself out of this, by the way."

"Yeah, I didn't think disappearing out of my cell would go over well." I'd thought about it. If Murphy couldn't wrangle something to get me released, I'd have to. I didn't like it anymore than Murphy did, though. Escaping jail, however inexplicably, would lead to an arrest warrant, and me being a six-foot-plus black man, the arrest warrant would be accompanied by the kinds of bruisers who give the Chicago PD a bad name.

"Don't," Murphy said firmly. "Just don't, Dresden."

Ouch. Using the last name. I was really in for it when this was over.

**-End-**


End file.
